Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 9$ and $d = 7$. $6$ $c$ $ + 5$ $d$ $ + 10$
Explanation: Substitute $9$ for ${c}$ and $7$ for ${d}$ $ = 6{(9)} + 5{(7)} + 10 $ $ = 54 + 35 + 10 $ $ = 99$